shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjolly
Fjolly is the non-binary ship between Fjord and Mollymauk Tealeaf from the Critical Role fandom. Canon A New Beginning A Show of Scrutiny As the group is able to get Molly out of jail, Fjord asks if anything like before had ever happened before. Molly says that hasn't, and thanks them for getting him out. But wants it on record that he doesn't owe them anything, which Fjord disagrees with. He's still willing to help them figure out what's going on. Fjord asks about the performance, but Molly insists that it's all just an act. They're about to continue when they're interrupted by Beau about to be thrown in the stockade. After getting Beau out, Fjord asks Molly if he's ever been to the town before, but Molly just says that all the towns blend together after awhile. He asks if any of the audience has ever been affected before, but Molly says that it's never happened before. The next morning, Molly lays out his swords and prays over them. Once he's done, Fjord asks about them. Molly says that they were family heirlooms that could only be activated with the blood of the royal family, so he draws blood in battle to honor them. Fjord finds it fascinating but can tell that he's lying. Moments A New Beginning Curious Beginnings * Molly sits at Fjord's table. * Fjord asks if Molly was using magic. * Fjord and Molly get up close to the creature. A Show of Scrutiny * Fjord watches the guards take away Molly. * Fjord follows the watchmaster to see if they go with Molly. * Molly asks if Beau getting thrown in the stockade is part of their show, but Fjord says no. * Fjord tells Molly not to leave, as Molly reminds him that he has nowhere else to go. * Molly realizes that Fjord is referring to Caleb and Nott. * Molly tells Fjord to buy him a drink if he wants to hear more about his swords. * Molly asks Fjord if he's trying to learn magic. * Fjord offers to let Molly sleep in his room. * Fjord and Molly decide on who pays the tab. * Fjord asks Molly if he has a way to disguise himself. * Fjord tells the others that they have to get Molly. * Fjord makes Molly take the card game into the other room. Followers of the False Serpent Dangerous Liaisons * Fjord tried to remember if the eyes on Molly were like his and Avantica's. Temple of the False Serpent * Fjord accidentally calls Caduceus Molly. Quotes Fanon A smaller pairing in the Critical Role fandom. Artist who are fans of the pair will often draw the two in more humorous situations. This is mostly due to their more opposing personalities, given how Fjord has an awkward and adverse response to sex, while Molly is pretty open about it. Even after Molly's death, the ship continued on. Some fans will write fix-its as if Molly hadn't died, while others write how Fjord deals with Molly's death if the two had been in a relationship. Fans of the ship deeply believe that the ship was/is underappreciated by the Critical Role fandom at large. Most blame this on both character being shipped more with Caleb, although not understanding why one or both of the pairings are more popular. On AO3, Fjolly is the third most written relationship for Fjord and Molly. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : TWITTER : Trivia * Travis' (Fjord) previous character, Grog, had the lowest intelligence of Vox Machina, while Taliesin's (Molly) next character, Caduceus, has the lowest intelligence of the Mighty Nein. * According to Taliesin, Fjord has seen Molly naked, mostly because Molly's a bad roommateDangerous Liaisons | Critical Role | Campaign 2, Episode 37. * During Episode 77, A Tangled Web, Travis wears the Mollymauk Tarot Card shirt. Gallery Fjolly scars kiss.png|fl0wer-b0ys-art Fjolly Limelight.jpg|domirine Widofjordmauk Nap.png|americankimchi Fjolly good.png|ophio Fjolly sbdoodle.png|suites Fjolly spacefjords.jpg|spacefjords Videos Molly vs Fjord's Blink Spell Variations :Fjoresauk refers to the ship between Fjord, Molly and Jester Lavorre :Widofjordmauk refers to ship between Fjord, Molly and Caleb Widogast References Navigation